1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and device for automatic setting of a window element such as a windshield, a back-window, a headliner or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handling robots are already known in which a prehensile tool grips an object placed in loading position to convey it to a setting position.
Such an operation requires a very precise spatial localization of the loading and setting points.